


Interesting Revelation

by Adose



Series: Code Geass One Shots [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kallen hates Lelouch, Kallen likes Zero, Lelouch likes Kallen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adose/pseuds/Adose
Summary: In which Zero's identity is revealed to Kallen simply because C.C. wanted pizza.





	Interesting Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place sometime after episode 12 and is not from any particular POV.

  "If I keep guessing, will you tell me if I'm close?" Tamaki asked, staring at Zero. The masked leader was ignoring him, occasionally giving out a seemingly bored no in response.

  "Tamaki, for the last time I am keeping my identity to myself," the Messiah told the child-like soldier. Zero had his arms crossed and clearly wasn't up for sharing.

  “Aww c'mon, not even a little hint for your best bud?” Tamaki implored. He was leaning into Zero’s personal space, and even with a mask, it was obvious that their leader was annoyed.

  “Tamaki quit pestering Zero,” Kallen scolded without lifting her eyes from the pages of her book. Tamaki sighed in disappointment. Not every Black Knight was present in their hideout, and for once, the redhead was here early.

  As it was just the three of them, Zero wasn't hiding in his private quarters. Or so they thought. Only a few moments after Tamaki's remark, the strange green-haired girl walked down the steps and sat next to Zero on the couch.

  "So I was thinking," C.C. said slowly, "that since we never celebrated Narita, we should have a pizza party in honor of the Black Knights bravery." Tamaki looked at her. Zero rested his hand on the closest thing possible to his forehead.

  "We've been over this before and no, you cannot use the Black Knights as an excuse to get more pizza," the masked man said with a heavy sigh. Kallen finally looked up from her book.

  "She's tried this before?" the ace pilot asked, a questioning look plastered on her face. Tamaki was seriously interested now.

  "Well, I guess it can't be helped," the mysterious girl muttered. Then, she looked at Tamaki.

  "What was that you were saying before I came down?" C.C. asked. Zero stood and began to walk away. "Something about a hint towards Zero's identity?" Tamaki was listening now, and so was Zero, apparently.

  "C.C.," came a warning from their leader. The redhead knew his leader was being serious, but the girl did not listen.

  "What did you want to know?" she pressed with a mischievous grin. Tamaki thought for a second.

  "What does he look like, under that mask?" Kallen butted in before the Japanese man could say anything. Instead of snapping C.C.'s neck on the spot, Zero instead appeared to be interested in what she would say.

  "Not too bad, actually. Most of the female population surrounding him want to-"

  "That's enough," Zero cut off, raising an arm to stop the green-haired girl from talking. Tamaki lifted an eyebrow.

  "Yeah? You got a favorite?" he pried. Fortunately, Zero was masked and his blushing face went unseen.

  "Of course not!" their leader said, almost too quickly. Both of the Black Knights were fully engaged now, eagerly eating up the information.

  "Oh?" Kallen inquired. Unlike C.C. or Tamaki, she was gentler in her questioning. Zero cleared his throat.

  "What I meant to say was," he began," I'm too occupied with the Black Knights to care about that kind of thing." C.C. sighed in disappointment.

  "And here thought you might finally spill your little crush," she teased. Tamaki looked at her, and then at Zero. He had never pegged his leader to be the kind of person that chased after women.

  "Zero... has a crush?" Kallen asked very slowly. She looked at Zero, who seemed very uncomfortable with this whole situation.

  "How hot does a babe have to be to catch the attention of Area 11's most feared resistance leader?" Tamaki pestered. Their leader was silent for at least a full minute.

  "I... I don't think this topic needs to be discussed," he insisted. C.C. laughed mockingly.

  "C'mon Zero, tell us who the babe is!" Tamaki began to torment. Kallen had gone quiet, choosing to ignore the conversation and carry on reading her book.

  "She's...," Zero seemed to be lost in thought. "No, I won't play along with your game. C.C., if you want more pizza, just go order it." C.C. looked as though she was pouting.

  "If you won't tell them, maybe I will," she said thoughtfully. As quick as he'd ever moved, Zero walked over and grabbed C.C. by arm. He practically dragged her up into his quarters.

  "Well that was... interesting," Tamaki stated. Kallen ignored him. One by one, the other members of the Black Knights began to enter the hideout. As the vehicle was only accessible to those who were in the original resistance group, there were only six people.

  Neither Zero nor C.C. had come out yet, despite the fact that they were all there for an important meeting about their next operation. After waiting around for a good half an hour, Kallen looked up the stairway.

  "I'm going to go check on Zero," she informed Ohgi. He nodded in acknowledgment. The ace pilot slowly made her way up the stairs that led to Zero's room. Once she was outside the door, she prepared herself to knock. Kallen stopped when she heard talking.

  "Would it really be that bad for Kallen to know you're into her?" she heard a girl say. The pilot's heart stopped for a few seconds. _Did C.C. just imply that Zero not only has a crush on her but also knows Kallen outside of the Black Knights?_

  "Considering that none of the Black Knights know my identity, they'd probably think I'm a creepy old pervert," the familiar voice of Zero replied. "Besides, it's not like she'd so easily be with someone who won't even show her their face." There was shuffling behind the door.

  "How boring," C.C. regarded. "They why not ask her out as Lelouch?" _Huh? Did she say Lelouch?_

  Hesitantly, Kallen reached out and knocked lightly on the door. All sounds on the other side stopped.

  "Zero, it's time for the meeting," she voiced. At that moment, Kallen remembered all of the times she had said that to him, back at Ashford Academy for student council meetings. 

    _"Lelouch, it's time for the meeting!"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this point, congratulations! It means you didn't die while reading this crappy fic! Hopefully future 1k A Day parts will be better than this one.


End file.
